


Your Perfect Imperfections

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance are boyfriends, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: He analyses every perfect imperfection, the subtle scar on his eyebrow, the freckles that adorn his tan cheeks, the scrunch of his eyebrows at something happening in his dreams.Keith watches it all in awe and adoration for this man is his.Hisboyfriend.-----When Keith gets home and sees Lance sleeping on the couch, all drooling and dishevelled, he has an epiphany of love.A small drabble from my Instagram that I forgot to post here.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Your Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I have decided to start posting only Mondays. That way I'll have time to go through my WIPs and tackle those ideas down. It'll be a posting schedule that I'll try to follow thoroughly - if I don't, you're free to yell at me :)

"Babe? I'm home," Keith announces the moment he closes the front door behind him. He leans against it for a minute, closing his eyes as he lets the stress of the day out of his system. He cracks one eye open as silence reigns as his reply. "Lance?"

There's a small noise coming from the living room, a whisper of voices that are too low for him to understand. Pushing himself from the door, Keith loosens his tie around his neck while peeking through the door.

His heart skips, breath choked on his throat momentarily at the sight of his boyfriend dozing off on the couch. He must've fallen asleep while waiting for Keith, sitting down with his head thrown back and mouth open, a small line of drool rolling down his chin. Keith can hear the light raspy snores over the sound of the television.

He chuckles to himself as he takes a step inside the room, the floorboards creaking ever so lightly under his weight. He picks up the remote, turning off the soap opera Lance always pretended not to enjoy but consumed as vehemently as his mother. The Spanish they spoke was chaotic, Keith barely making two words of dialogue before he silenced them, the click of the television now enhancing Lance's snores.

Keith turns to his boyfriend and feels, once again, that constriction in his chest, so familiar and delicious yet, at the same time, so novel as the first time. Even after all these years together, Keith would never get used to this profound giddiness that overwhelms whenever he admires Lance, whenever he ponders on how lucky he is.

Even with all the drool, Lance could still take Keith's breath away.

The thought makes Keith chuckle again. He leans over Lance's body and observes the lines on his boyfriend's face. The light crow's feet that are beginning to appear at the corner of his eyes, the light stubble that Lance affirms is letting grow for he wants a true manly beard for his 30's, the soft laugh wrinkles that tell stories of sleepless nights when the two of them just laugh together.

He analyses every perfect imperfection, the subtle scar on his eyebrow, the freckles that adorn his tan cheeks, the scrunch of his eyebrows at something happening in his dreams.

Keith watches it all in awe and adoration for this man is his.

_ His _ boyfriend.

Hopefully one day he'll be his husband but for now, Keith appreciates the life they lead at the moment without thinking about the future. All that matters is the right here and then.

A new line of drool begins to form right at the corner of Lance's mouth and Keith shakes his head. He snorts as he brings his hand up, tugging at his sleeve to carefully wipe at it. Lance sniffles, nose crinkling and he cocks his head slightly to the side. Keith can feel the bubble of chuckles, that contentment at something so trivial as this moment wanting to break free but swallows it as he brushes his knuckles lightly against Lance's cheek. His boyfriend sighs and Keith bites his lips to stop the giddiness that overwhelms his senses.

"You heathen, Lance McClain," he whispers inching closer to Lance's face, hand now cupping his face.

He nudges the tip of his nose gently against Lance's, feels him stir lightly and presses a sweet and delicate kiss to his parted lips. A chaste and quick peck that does very little to attenuate the ongoing fireworks of fondness within him.

" _ Keef? _ " comes a slur and Keith smiles, pushing away to a pair of sleepy blue eyes gradually focusing on him. Lance smacks his lips, wetting and biting them briefly before while blinking his sleep away. "Were you kissing me or was I dreaming?"

"Were you dreaming of me?" Keith asks smugly.

"Mayhaps," Lance replies with as much mischief as Keith and tugs at his tie to bring him closer.

Keith loses his balance, almost plopping down on top of Lance though he manages to find a position on his lap. An awkward position that has him almost straddling Lance but at the same time not exactly, just close enough for their breaths to mingle and Lance's lips to swallow his outcry of surprise.

Lance deepens the kiss only to push away just when Keith wraps his arms around his neck. He flutters his eyes open to his boyfriend bumping their heads together.

"Hi there," Lance says flirtily. "Didn't hear you come in."

"I could tell by all the snoring," Keith replies humorously which Lance rewards with a small bite on his bottom lip accompanied by a low growl. Keith's skin goosebumps and he almost giggles but refrains, adjusting his position on Lance's lap and carding his fingers through his brown hair. "Too much work?"

"You'd think becoming a flying instructor would mean teaching people how to fly," Lance says, head moving along with Keith's hands and eyes slowly closing at the soft ministrations. "But no! I spend the day grading tests. Why did I become a flying instructor again?"

"Because you love it," Keith replies, grabbing at Lance's hair by the roots and yanking them lightly to mark his point.

"Right," Lance agrees, finally opening his eyes to him. Keith feels that bubble again, that peculiar swirl deep in his stomach that spreads through his body like hot lava until he feels his cheeks burn. Lance notices it and smiles, making Keith suddenly way too self-conscious for some reason.

Yes, Keith would never get used to having Lance stare at him like that, as if he's a treasure worthy of beholding with such adoration.

It should be the other way around but Keith would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel special, important, loved.

"You were drooling," Keith says, giving Lance a glare that fails the moment he can't keep the chuckle in. "Like, it was trailing down your face you soaked the back pillow. Look at that puddle."

Lance counters indignantly, throwing his hands into the air and throwing some Spanish into the mix. All the while Keith laughed, the embarrassment on his boyfriend's face was so adorable he couldn't keep that giddiness inside much longer. He let it out and it washed over him like a balm cleansing his soul. After a stressful day, this was what Keith needed to decompress, to lift his spirits and forget the stress of a mundane life outside the walls of their home.

Keith wraps himself and Lance within that bubble where they both belong and lets it consume him wholly through laughs and happiness in the form of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
